Ideas for Houses in Other Schools
by Jman1000000000
Summary: It's just house ideas I thought would be fun for other schools.
1. China

**AN: Even though school houses are a British thing and it might not completely make sense for all the schools I list to have them I think houses are probably the most iconic part of the series and I like imagining what they'd be in other places. Also, I really would love to write a fanfic about one of these schools but I just don't even know where to start or what to do with them so if literally anyone wants to use one of these houses I would love for that to happen because I would love to read it.**

* * *

 **The school is in China and it's a little different than most others. They teach students using wands the first year and before the end of the school year there's a big test you study for all year. If you pass, you can continue studying there. If not, you have to transfer somewhere else to continue your schooling. From year 2 onward you learn wandless magic exclusively. Also, members of different houses are taught separately and they devote most of their time to learning subjects their house excels in. Another also, over the school years scouts that need wizards that do well in each house's specialty subjects come by every year during a month of big tests and showcases of each students' magic to see if they want to hire students after they graduate. This is a very prestigious school and many families pride themselves on all their members attending it. If you get kicked out you get judged by your family and most others but nobody will say anything.**

 **Sorting is done by giving students a special drink. What they say it tastes like decides their house (bubble tea for duck, soy milk for dragon, soda for jingwei, green tea for fox). If they say it tastes like water they're expelled immediately and if they say it's a combination of two flavors they can choose between the houses the flavors represent. The drink is laced with veritaserum since the test isn't kept a secret like the sorting hat and they need an honest answer.**

* * *

 **Húli Jīng** :

 _Mascot_ : A purple nine-tailed fox.

 _Personality Traits_ : Cunning, wisdom, self-sufficiency, efficiency, calm nature, philosophical thinking and at times manipulative behavior.

 _Best Subjects_ : Transfiguration (they're frequently taught to be animagi since it awards extra credit), magical theory, charms and divination.

 _Common Professions_ : Inventors, writers, philosophers, teachers and prophets.

 _Common Room Entrance_ : After a student leaves in the morning they can't enter the common room through the door they left through. Another door in the school will let them in if they use a charm that's the same all year. Since the right door is different for each student everyone has to find a logical way to narrow down the door search or let their intuition guide them to the right door. It's annoying but some students who excel in divination help others or calculate their routes around school the night before based on signs they see somehow.

 **Jingwei** :

 _Mascot_ : A soaring yellow bird.

 _Personality Traits_ : Extroverted, bubbly, optimistic, kind, hard-working, energetic, determined, adventurous, honest and extremely chatty.

 _Best Subjects_ : Flying, apparition, care of magical creatures and muggle studies.

 _Common Professions_ : Muggle ambassadors (they help parents of muggle-borns understand the magic world better and when muggles find out about magic they either explain things to them or obliviate them,) quidditch players, players of any other team sport, motivational speakers and anything that requires a kind and social person so they have a lot of options for careers.

 _Common Room Entrance_ : The door tells you something about one of your housemates that few people know of every time you go to it. The thing it tells you changes every time. It also doesn't tell you who it's about so you'll see house members running around the school like chickens with their heads cut off everyday looking for people and shouting things like "Did you pee your pants at your 7th birthday party?" or "How many sisters do you have?" which leads to conversations and getting to know house members you've never really spoken to.

 **Yuānyāng** :

 _Mascot_ : A mandarin duck.

 _Personality Traits_ : Quick to trust others, loving, passionate, loyal, emotional, flirtatious and imaginative.

 _Best Subjects_ : Potions (specifically love potions,) legilimency, art and music.

 _Common Professions_ : They don't really have a specific profession that's common among them since they usually do whatever they're passionate about. Some of them are matchmakers that use magic to help find someone's soulmate.

 _Common Room Entrance_ : There's a tall flight of stairs that stops out of nowhere. An open door is at the bottom that's built into the ground. To get into it you have to be pushed down by someone you trust and you can't look backwards. It's like an extreme version of a trust fall. The person has to look over your shoulder and guide you to the right place before pushing you off. If you don't trust them enough or try to do it on your own you bounce back up like the door's a trampoline. That defense system doesn't keep out most people from other houses since Yuānyāng members are so trusting by nature. A lot of people have used the entrance as an excuse to make a move on their crush. The last house member to enter has to find someone they trust enough to push them through that isn't a member of the house.

 **Dragon** :

 _Mascot_ : A Chinese dragon that's red.

 _Personality Traits_ : Ruthless ambition, value of power, courage, stubbornness, leadership, will, introversion, nerve and strength (physical or magical.) They're the most powerful wizards typically. Wizards in other houses can be strong individually but, as an entire house, Dragon is the most powerful. Their only weakness is that they don't work together since they're so self-serving.

 _Best Subjects_ : Defense against the dark arts and dueling.

 _Common Professions_ : Aurors and politicians.

 _Common Room Entrance_ : The door to their common room is made of fogged glass. In order to enter you have to use a reductor curse to shatter it. The door gets stronger against a particular wizard every day and requires them to learn to cast it with more and more power everyday. If a wizard can't improve on a daily basis they have to wait to get through with someone else. It's like an elevator door so after nobody goes through for a while it a while it reforms.


	2. Rome

**This school is in Rome, Italy. It's super super old and life in it is very similar to life in Ancient Rome was for wizards. It's an old building in a small wizarding city that's charmed to keep muggles out. The school is comparable to Catholic schools in our world since it's required for you to learn a lot about Roman mythology, its gods and goddesses and the proper prayers to say every day in addition to your regular education. There are eight houses that each favor a specific god or goddess. Favoring a god or goddess isn't done by sorting, it's just a decision you make on your own at the beginning of your school career. Each house favors a specific use of magic as well that most of its members excel at. The eight houses with their specific gods have existed since its founding but a few hundred years ago it adopted more aspects of the house system of other schools. This includes shared dorms with a protected entrance, monthly tournaments in the school's gladiator pit amongst third years or higher for house points, specialized classes and a yearly competition for points. The monthly tournaments are the main way to earn points and include dueling, tests of the mind, flying, potionmaking and all kinds of other tasks catered to students' potential skills. The winning house of the house points competition at the end of the year earns special amenities for their common room for the next year they go back to school. Among them are a pool, sauna, magical massage tables, personal bathrooms and showers, a kitchen with self-preparing snacks, and bigger beds. If you're responsible for losing the competition for your house you're not easily forgiven by your housemates.**

* * *

 **Houses**

 **Ceres-Goddess of Agriculture:**

 _Emblem_ : A brown seed that's sprouting a pink flower.

 _Traits_ : They are very concerned for the welfare of the planet and plantlife. They're very kind people and most of them are pacifists and hate conflict so they rarely win the house championship. They're usually friendly with Diana house.

 _Talents_ : Herbology and Potions

 _Common Room Entrance_ : Their common room is in the gardens and the door is actually a giant pink flower that they can climb into to get inside. The students have to take care of it and make sure it stays healthy and happy. If anyone does anything to mistreat it or forgets to water it the flower won't let them in and will lock them out until they do something to get back on its good side.

 **Diana-Goddess of Wildlife:**

 _Emblem_ : A sprinting deer.

 _Traits_ : They're animal lovers and they have no limit on the amount of owls, cats or literally whatever they want to bring to school with them. They can have a hamster or a full-grown lion and bear that they take to classes with them everyday and it's totally normal for them. They prefer the company of animals over humans for the most part. They also have an extremely high respect for females and most or all of the prefects are girls. They're typically friendly with Ceres house.

 _Talents_ : Care of Magical Creatures, Animagus Transformation, Animal Magic (magic based on communicating with and influencing animals) and Zoomancy (learning to study the behaviors of animals to predict the future like storms or when someone will die)

 _Common Room Entrance_ : Their common room entrance is inside an abandoned part of the colosseum where the dueling tournament is held. There are all kinds of dangerous beasts there from the old days when they were used as a part of the tournament. The only people that they don't attack on sight are members or heads of Diana house since they're the ones who feed and take care of them or the headmaster. They don't cause any major injuries to students or staff that they attack (though no one in the other houses know that).

 **Apollo-God of Prophecy, Healing and the Sun:**

 _Emblem:_ An orange sun.

 _Traits_ : Popular, likable, charismatic, altruistic and being overall perfect human beings. Their biggest flaw is that they're so confident with themselves that they can come off as arrogant or self-centered a lot of the time. They're usually friends with Venus house.

 _Talents_ : Divination and Healing.

 _Common Room Entrance_ : They have to remember a password that changes regularly. The entrance is across the hall from the infirmary.

 **Mars-God of War:**

 _Emblem_ : A crossed scarlet wand and burgundy sword.

 _Traits_ : They're hotheaded, tough, brave, clever, stubborn, confident, power-hungry and sometimes mean. They're rivals with Mercury house.

 _Talents_ : Defense Against the Dark Arts, Martial Magic and Advanced Dueling Tactics.

 _Common Room Entrance_ : They say a password when they get to the door and it swings open but two statues come to life that battle anyone that tries to enter. The members basically have to duel them to get inside every day and over the school year the statues get stronger weapons, become faster and basically become bigger nuisances. It's up to the house prefects to come up with their strategy to beat them quickly and with as little trouble as possible. Their common room is in a very far off part of the building where the duels don't do any damage to the school. The ultimate punishment for members is to miss the day's battle.

 **Mercury-God of Travel, Luck and Trickery:**

 _Emblem_ : A gold coin.

 _Traits_ : They're mischievous, a little childish, adventurous, sometimes self-centered, inquisitive and cunning. They also have a lot of trouble resisting a bet, challenge or gamble of any sort. This usually works out because they're also very lucky and manage to come out on top in a lot of difficult situations. They're rivals with Mars house.

 _Talents_ : They're amazing at Flying and they learn to use Apparition with so much skill that most of them us it in duels to jump around and strike from unexpected directions before opponents can really react.

 _Common Room Entrance_ : Their common room door is invisible and it's in the sky. They fly up inside on their brooms or-since you can apparate on this campus once you're inside-they can just teleport inside since they've been there before.

 **Venus-Goddess of Love, Beauty and Victory:**

 _Emblem_ : A heart-shaped rose.

 _Traits_ : They're very stylish, popular, hopeless romantics, pay a lot of attention to their appearance, perceptive, organized and, while a good chunk of them are vain and vapid, they're nice people overall. Despite being consistently underestimated they are able to come up with crazy strategies that have won them the house championship. They're usually friends with Apollo house and rivals with Trivia house.

 _Talents_ : They're amazing with Charms and are known to create their own spells as school projects, usually with varying degrees of success. There are charms taught exclusively at this school because the teachers invented them. A favored one used by members of this house alone is the Glamour charm which lets the wielder fool the minds of everyone around them into thinking that whatever it's cast on is a different person, object or being than it really is. It's mostly just used to get rid of zits or make their lips look bigger and things like that. They can also use Truth Speaking charms, Infatuation charms and a whole plethora that are inside books and journals in their common room.

 _Common Room Entrance_ : There's a powerful glamour on the door that makes it look like a room whoever passes it would never want enter. Only Venus members are taught to see through it. If you hate books it'll seem like a library or if you hate confrontation it'll see like someone is having an argument inside. It's almost like a reverse version of the Room of Requirement since it shows you a room you _don't_ want to enter. But it's just an illusion.

 **Vulcan-God of Blacksmiths:**

 _Emblem_ : A black hammer and anvil.

 _Traits_ : They're crafty, loners, dedicated, focused, smart, don't talk to others much and they're extremely creative.

 _Talents_ : They're good at Enchantment (the creation of objects and charming or enchanting them to fulfill a specific purpose). Some of them like to make wands, others make a variety of items that span from sculptures of maids that grow to human size and clean to keys that can unlock any door in the world.

 _Common Room Entrance_ : Their door has a keyslot that changes every day. Based on a chart made by the prefects, someone different is given the task of figuring out how to mold and craft a key that will fit and unlock the door every day.

 **Trivia-Goddess of Witchcraft and Sorcery:**

 _Emblem_ : An indigo spellbook.

 _Traits_ : Wisdom, dedication to learning as much about magic and how to use it as possible, emo behavior, night owls and reserved. They're also gifted with very powerful magic and it's said that they're blessed by Trivia herself with this ability. But if anyone forgets their prayers and offerings they start having trouble using the simplest spells. They're usually rivals with Venus house.

 _Talents_ : They're jacks of all trades. Any type of magic that they can possibly learn, they excel at. Most of them only study magic in theory but there are amazing potionmakers, duelists, quidditch players and healers.

 _Common Room Entrance_ : They don't have safeguards to keep people out and the door is in the main hall of the school with a giant house banner that advertises its location. Nobody from any other house would dare to enter it, though, because anyone who isn't a member of their house that passes the threshold is immediately afflicted with a random (but consistently awful) curse for a week.


	3. Transylvania

**This school is in Transylvania, Romania and it's super cliche. Basically, students are required to become vampires by drinking vampire blood and dying from drinking poison. But most students have already done this. This is because in Transylvania wizards have always gotten along well with vampires because in the past there was a werewolf invasion and wizards and vampires fought against them in a really awful war. Because of that, they've had a good relationship and a lot of wizards and vampires started families together. They're sorted based on blood type. Also, they have extremely long lives so the school is pretty ancient and the students are schooled for 50 years before they're considered to have mastered their bloodthirst and both aspects of their abilities. They also can learn the dark arts without it being taboo or any sort of issue as long as they don't use the cruciatus or killing curses (imperious is allowed because it isn't needed anyway). It's sort of a right hand and left hand path common in most mythology on witches. The right, Belo, is based on doing good and regular magic that takes inspiration from the god of light and good, Belobog. The left, Cherno, is based on the god of shadow and evil, Chernobog, in Slavic legend. Magic is wandless. Drinking blood from humans or witches is illegal and results in immediate expulsion, though rebellious students will sneak off school grounds and drink from humans before erasing their memories of it happening. Blood is supplied from butchers, animals and special potions. They value power very much and there's usually a hierarchy in each house that doesn't involve appointed positions, it's just about the amount of respect a person commands. Unfortunately, though, a lot of wizards outside of Romania don't like vampires and think that sharing wizard DNA with someone who's technically labeled as a creature is unnatural.**

* * *

 **Vampire-Wizard Hybrid Powers**

 _Abilities_ : Enhanced strength, durability, beauty, agility, speed, healing factor, endurance, senses and stamina. Immortality (but not invincibility). Healing from most methods of killing a regular wizard, use of magic, flight without brooms or spells, fangs that allow them to drink blood, turning others into vampires with their blood, and transforming into bats. They don't need to eat, drink or sleep if they don't want to. Not being burned by the sun, not being completely overpowered by garlic, entering homes without invitation and using spells to delay times when drinking blood is needed. They can manipulate the minds of muggles and weak-willed wizards through eye contact. They also get stronger as they age and practice their abilities, as most wizards and/or vampires do.

 _Weaknesses_ : Daylight weakens vampire powers slightly, wooden stakes kill them immediately if they strike their heart, being burned alive (unless they drink a potion for flame resistance, thought that's a temporary fix), not drinking blood weakens vampire powers and results in fatigue that can weaken spells, poisonous blood will poison them even though most poisons won't effect them for long, the smell of garlic makes them itch uncontrollably but it doesn't weaken them like it does full vampires and decapitation kills them instantly. And they can't manipulate the minds of vampires or hybrids.

* * *

 **Houses**

 **A:**

 _Path_ : Cherno

 _Best Traits_ : Earnest, reserved, sensible, patient, responsible and cautious.

 _Worst Traits_ : Fastidious, over-earnest, obsessive, stubborn.

 _Strengths_ : Potions, Jinxes, Dark Arts, Herbology, Mastery of Vampiric Condition (mastering strength, speed and agility to perfection) and Transfiguration.

 **B:**

 _Path_ : Belo

 _Best Traits_ : Passionate, active, creative, animal-loving, flexible, cheerful, friendly and optimistic.

 _Worst Traits_ : Irresponsible, forgetful, selfish, lazy, impatient, unreliable and "going own way".

 _Strengths_ : Divination, Quidditch, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Flight and Healing.

 **AB:**

 _Path_ : Either

 _Best Traits_ : Creative, calm, rational, sociable, intelligent and adaptable.

 _Worst Traits_ : Critical, indecisive, unforgiving, and aloof.

 _Strengths_ : Charms, Arithmancy, Resistance of Bloodthirst and History of Magic.

 **O:**

 _Paths_ : Cherno mostly.

 _Best Traits_ : Confident, self-determined, ambitious, strong-willed, intuitive, agreeable, competitive and athletic.

 _Worst Traits_ : Unpredictable, spiteful, self-centered, cold, aggressive, arrogant, envious and ruthless.

 _Strengths_ : Charms, Curses, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Dueling, and Mind Control (vampire mind control, not through spells).

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this was short and I didn't include jobs or common room entrances, but I'm mostly focused on the school and how it has hybrids. Next chapter I'll do a school where the houses are the different Zodiac signs, but that'll take a while because I need 12 houses to have job options and favored subjects.**


End file.
